Bakenyan
is the butler of Aiwarn and is a villain from Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure. So far, he has not been seen alone and has not shown any power over the Nottorei. In episode 19, it was revealed that Bakenyan was actually Blue Cat, who took that form to gain intel on Aiwarn. Appearance He is a tall humanoid being with the facial appearance of a cat. One of his eyes has a monocle on it. Personality Bakenyan normally has a stoic and calm composure, and he always follows Aiwarn unless Aiwarn has to battle alone. Although he's willing to flatter and compliment his master Aiwarn at times, he is also critical of her decisions at times, much to her dismay. Abilities So far, Bakenyan hasn’t shown any significant abilities yet. On his plate, he would occasionally carry a device that allowed Aiwarn to corrupt a Princess Star Color Pen into a Dark Pen. Relationships * Aiwarn - He serves her as a butler. He also appears to advise Aiwarn as well as giving her compliments and cares for her greatly. However it ended up being a ruse to get close to her. History Bakenyan makes his debut in episode 4 when he accompanies Aiwarn as she appears before Garuouga and Kappard, offering to give Kappard a device that can find Star Color Pens. In episode 6, Bakenyan accompanies Aiwarn to Earth to fight the Pretty Cure using the Dark Pen that she made. In episode 9, Bakenyan accompanies Aiwarn to face the Pretty Cure again, but he disappears before the fight. At the end, when Aiwarn is defeated by the cures, Bakenyan reappears and then they leave. In episode 10, Bakenyan is seen watching the others get powered up through pain, he looks somewhat shocked, but seems to easily adjust. Later on planet Coumarin, he tells Aiwarn that using the Dark Pen's power is not necessary. That Kappard and Tenjo are able to overpower the Pretty Cure on their own. In episode 11, Bakenyan objects to Aiwarn using the Dark Pen on her, Kappard, and Tenjo but she doesn't heed his advice. After they are defeated, Bakenyan stops the girls from reclaiming one of the pens before escaping with the others in tow. In episode 12, after Aiwarn's Nottoriga is defeated by the Cures, a queer grin spreads across his face when he is retreating with Aiwarn. In episode 19, he appears with Aiwarn on Planet Rainbow to collect the Princess Star Color Pens from the Pretty Cure as well as secure Fuwa. When Fuwa was in Bakenyan's hands, she mentioned that his scent was the same as Blue Cat's. Bakenyan was surprised that Fuwa would identify who he was based on smell alone. With a spray of the cat perfume, his true identity was revealed. In episode 38, Bakenyan is revealed to be alive, and an actual person named Hakkenyan who had been a longtime friend of Yuni's. The form Yuni took to infiltrate the Notraiders was what he used to look like as a young adult. Etymology Bakenyan - Bakenyan's name could be based on the combination of , the creature in the Japanese folklore. Also, , the Japanese onomatopoeia for a cat meowing, which alludes to his appearance as well as foreshadows his connection to Blue Cat. Gallery Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure characters Category:Villains